The Internet may provide users with an abundance of readily accessible information, such as the documents of the World Wide Web. However, due to the ease at which information can be published onto the Internet, it may be difficult for users to verify the validity of information retrieved from the Internet. It may also be difficult for users to verify the identity of the web servers that provide the information over the Internet, even when the web servers implement secure communication protocols.